There are clutch assemblies built for internal combustion engines that require adjustment from time to time by rotating a threaded adjustment ring. The adjustment ring moves axially as it is rotated, and is arranged to vary the tension on the clutch springs thereof according to the position of the ring respective to the clutch housing. An example is a Spicer stamped angle spring clutch assembly. The ring has a threaded surface on the outermost circumferential edge portion thereof that threadedly engages the clutch housing, and a circle of spaced lugs thereon that can be engaged with a lever and moved one lug at a time to rotate the ring.
The clutch housing is bolted to and rotates with the crankshaft of the engine. The clutch housing usually is enclosed within a bell housing that supports the transmission from the engine block. Accordingly, in order to adjust the clutch, one must gain access into the interior of the bell housing and thereafter gain access to the adjusting ring contained within the clutch housing. It is not too difficult for an experienced mechanic to gain access to the lugs on the adjustment ring; however, it is a laborious task to rotate the ring by engaging and moving one lug at a time, and continuing in this manner until the adjusting ring has rotated one or more complete revolutions.
In the past, a number of different prior art tools have been employed for engaging and rotating the ring. Many of the tools, such as brake adjusting tools and screw drivers, are not made specifically for adjusting the clutch ring. Adjusting the clutch is therefore a laborious task because a lot of manipulations are required in order to rotate the ring one revolution respective to the clutch housing. It would therefore be desirable to be able to engage and rotate the adjusting ring of an angle spring clutch assembly in a less laborious and more time saving manner. A clutch adjusting tool which overcomes the above problems and provides many beneficial results is the subject of the present invention.